Reflections
by YukikoSuzugawa
Summary: Sometimes, Shiba Takeru had some time to himself to think. Problem is, when he starts thinking, it usually lead to him get a little depressed. These are his musings. [Drabble]
1. Part One

**Reflection  
**

By _Yukiko Suzugawa_

* * *

_Disclaimer: _Yukiko does not _own _Shinkengers; if she did, a _lot_ more drama would come from Kaoru's appearance.

_Authoress' Notes_: Please enjoy! Takes place some time between Act 43 and 44. Spoilers galore – don't read unless you've watched it all! Glossary for your benefit is at the bottom.

* * *

_Part One_

The night was silent, brusque and cold. It was the middle of winter and _oshougatsu_ would be approaching soon, too. The mansion was quiet – everyone had left for something or another to prepare for the New Year – and the only true sound came from nature, the sound of the _shishi-odori_ and the miscellaneous _kuroko_ about.

This had left one Shiba Takeru a chance to think, truly think, and ponder on recent times. He sat cross-legged on his porch, over looking the garden, his tea to one side and his eyes staring deeply in front of him. With the help of his vassals – friends, comrades, what have you – he had recently defeated Sujigarano Akumaro, and it wasn't the first time they had gotten hurt. At one point, though he dared not to show it, he had been afraid for the lives of his comrades. He never once doubted their capabilities – anymore, at least – but it was still a frightening possibility for him. He took a sip from his cup.

'But more than that,' he thought. 'More than that… I am not…' He let out a mental sigh. Perhaps all this thinking, this façade of confidence, was not good for him.

But what else was there for him to be, than what he was raised to be? What would there be of him after this farce, after all this fighting? He had pushed the consequences out of his mind, had thought _she_ would arrive soon to clear everything up – but it had been too long. He had did all he could to not care, to distance himself and remain afar – but humans had that bad habit of trying to discover what one hid, the habit to cling to mystery. It was just his luck that he'd begin feeling camaraderie among them too.

At the sound of conversation, he lightly slammed his cup on its saucer, careful not to break it, and leapt up onto his feet. Moving to their main room, he sat himself on his – though not quite his – pedestal. One by one, his vassals trickled into the room, all in good spirits, cheerful and as a true team. A light smile graced his lips.

"Eh! Guys, that's so not fair!" Ryuunosuke complained.

"Of course it is!" Was the reply from all the others, sans Kotoha, who only had a slight sheepish quality to her face. "We _jan-ken'd _it!

"Ah, please everyone…!" Kotoha tried – hint, tried – to get everyone to settle. It didn't quite work. Genta and Chiaki were laughing raucously, Mako had one of her stoic smirks, Kotoha was the go-between, and Ryuunosuke simply was pouting in his comic way.

Takeru coughed lightly into his fist. The effect was almost immediate, with none too little comic effect. The five knelt down, let out a quick, "Tono-sama!" and quickly went on their way. Takeru shook his head as they left.

These were his vassals, _his_ samurai.

But what was this sinking feeling deep in his chest?

_Part One End._

* * *

**Glossary**

お正月- oshougatsu – New Years

鹿踊 – shishi odori – Devices used to scare wildlife from agriculture or gardens, such as scarecrows or the waterfall-bamboo device.

黒子 – kuroko – the background ninjas that help around the mansion; named after the "ninjas" that help behind the scenes.

じゃんけん – janken – Rock, Paper, Scissors.


	2. Part Two

**Reflection**

By _Yukiko Suzugawa_

_Disclaimer: _Yukiko does not _own _Shinkengers; if she did, there'd be more Shinkengers special episodes. ; w ;

_Anonymous Review(s):_

_FireHeaven27 _Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed this, and I know right? I can't help but cry; which is why I watch it at night when no one can see me… hehe. I was hoping to make this only two parts, but considering a third part now… ahahaha.

_Authoress' Notes_: Takes place during andafter Act 44 into 45?  
This was supposed to be just a two part drabble… now it'll be three! I think. Currently should be studying for exams, so I'll have to see how it'll go. Argh.

* * *

_Part Two_

The flames were agonising, one of the most excruciating pains Takeru had ever experienced. They felt as though they were burning him from the inside, eating away bit by bit out of his organs. He let out a pained grunt, not scream as most others, but his mind was delirious from the pain.

He fell.

And, his vassals, he told them to keep fighting.

* * *

Letting his eyes peek open for only a fraction at the sound of footsteps, his vision was blurry, but what he saw was unmistakeable.

It was _her_, the Princess of the Shiba Clan, Shiba Kaoru, the _true_ eighteenth head of the Shiba Clan.

There was no turning back.

* * *

Takeru woke up once more at the sound of footsteps, this time, the sound of the soft pelts of the _kuroko_'s footsteps. They were not _his_, no, they were the true head's helpers.

He watched on impassively as they took the _hiden_ disks away – that discs that Genta worked hard to complete, the _tora_ disc, the super disc, all of them. He closed his eyes in resignation.

"Takeru." Jii's gruff voice snapped Takeru out of his thoughts, as well as halting his attempt to sit up. His face was grim, set with some disfigured resignation. Takeru could feel Jii's hand on his shoulder, a light but firm grip, pushing him back down to not aggravate the yet-to-heal wounds. Takeru reluctantly, almost dejectedly, settled back down.

But what had really set things apart for Takeru, was the fact that Jii had not called him 'Tono.' That really set things for him, because, he knew, the day Jii would stop calling him that – well, it was a long time coming, wasn't it? – was the day the _real_ Shiba family head would take over, and that it truly had happened. It would have been inevitable – funny how it was only a little while ago he had thought of what would happen – and now that he was at this road, what was he to do? How would he face them, those young samurai he had unfairly taken advantage of? Taken their trust their hearts, and loyalty, and yet so cruelly put them in danger? When they could have died in vain, dying with the image of him, the _Kagemusha_, as the Lord just the thought sent shudders down his spine.

"Ahh," He sighed, realising he had taken a moment too long in his thinkign. "How long?" The silent '_how did they react_' was only tangible to Jii.

"Yesterday, and in a fit," Jii admitted. "Ton—"

"Don't call me that." Takeru interrupted. "Don't…" He trailed off, his arm covering his eyes.

"To—Takeru."

"What am I going to tell them?"

It was a moment of weakness for Takeru. Jii remained silent.

And, for that moment, Shiba Takeru made a decision.

Perhaps, it was time to let Fuwa Juzo have that match he always wanted?

He would leave. And those _samurai_ – they no longer were his.

Because…

It had all been a lie.

_Part Two End._


End file.
